Alpha (TTA)
Alpha is the main protagonist of TTA. He is a 14 year old user of TOME who Concept and Creation Here you simply explain the origins of the character, how and why they were created. In real life. History Season 1 Personality Describe the way the character acts and such. Appearances in Other Media Often characters on TV shows will have other counterparts that appear in video games and comics and such. Television Series and Movie(s) If the character started as a video game or books character they'll have this section. Video Games If the character started as a book, TV or movie character they'll have this section. Comics/Books/Mangas If this character started as a TV, movie or video game character they'll have have this section. Cameos Regardless where the character started, if they appeared as a cameo in another piece of media (such as the Powerpuff Girl Bubbles appearing in the Chowder episode "The Heist") they'll have this section. Abilities Describe characters traits and abilities. If they're in a show taking place in the real life (such as "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) describes traits they have such as taking karate, or being geniuinly strong. Weaknesses Here is where you write the fears or the physical weaknesses of a character. Relationships Here you have a group of "Heading 3"s for each character. Under the character's heading you write their relationship and possibly a link to a relationship page. Reception Write what fans/critics think of the character. Portrayl Voice actors/actresses and live actors and actresses. The usual. Not in list form though if the VAs have a story behind them. Memorable Quotes Make sure the quotes are memorable and not fodder. Theme Songs If this character has a theme song or songs add them here. Gallery Some of the gallery can be here but if the character has a lot of artwork/pictures give them a seperate page. Trivia Add stuff about them here such as, there favorite food. References and External Links Give credit to places you found information. Role In TvTome Adventures '' In ''TvTome Adventures Alpha has two black spikes as face paint going down his forehead to underneath his eyes, he has blue eyes. He has very spiked red hair with a part of it going downwards as a fringe. He mostly wears blue clothes, his shirt having an orion-like logo in the middle, he wears a yellow undershirt and blue scarf along with his shirt. He also wears baggy trousers with a pattern towards the bottom, and has beige and white sneakers. He has angel-like wings spread from his back. It can also be interesting that he has a lizard tail in some instances. In TvTome Adventures Alpha is said to be based off of creator Chris Niosi's best friend Mike Luckas (Ultimate Creature II), Chris states he was trying to blend the 'goody-two-shoes' personality with Mike's personality, which "clashed very bizzarly". Alpha never reached the end of his character arc due to TTA being cancelled. Category:Male Users (TOME) Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Fighters